Burned/Transcript
Part 1: The New Queen Training (Episode starts into a forest. Mabel is seen running from an angry pack of wolves.) Mabel: I blame you Adam... (turns to another direction) (Mabel runs into a cave. She stops and pants heavily. She looked outside to make sure there are no wolves. There aren't. She sits down but heard a growling noise. She turned to that noise. It's a wolf.) Mabel: You have got to be kidding me! (runs outside) (The pack of wolves chase after her. One wolf's head turned into Martha's) Martha: Woof woof! Mabel: Martha?! Martha: Woof! (shapeshifts back into her original form) Hi. Mind if I join your marathon? Mabel: You're already in it! (looks ahead and sees the exit) Yes! Finally! Martha: (sees a cliff ahead of them) Ooookay, I changed my mind. Bye! (shapeshifts into a bird) CHIRP. (flies away) Mabel: What the? What's wrong with-AHHH! (falls into a cliff; she used her wings. She lands safely on the other side) (She noticed the pack of wolves, falling into the cliff. She looked down, but turned back with her eyes widened evenly. Martha shapeshifts back into her original form, and looks down. Her eyes widened evenly) Martha: (disgusted) Okay, that's gonna be... hehe. A wonderful show. Mabel: (shivers) Awkward. Let's go. (They both run off) (Outside of the exit is Gumball, Cobby and a woman, waiting for them. Martha and Mabel get out of the forest and collapse on the ground. The man looked at his checklist.) Woman: Mmm hmm. mm hm. Good job, miladies. (Martha raises his hand) Martha: Correction: "Milady". I'm not even on this training. Ugh... Gumball: (puts out his hand) You enjoy training? Martha: (grabs his hand) Yup. (Gumball helps her up. Martha is covered with dust, so she brushed them off) Gumball: Maybe someday, I can join you so that you know, we could... Martha: (confused) We could...? Ohh. EWWW! (laughs and punches him on the shoulder) Gumball: (chuckles) I'm just kidding. Ow.. Martha: Ugh, you drama cat... Gumball: Want some hot wings? Martha: Yeah.. (They both walked away.) Cobby: Need a hand? Mabel: Yes. (Cobby chuckles and helps her up. Mabel fixed herself) Cobby: (looks at Gumball and martha) D'aww... Aren't they sweet? Mabel: (chuckles) What makes it even sweeter? Cobby: What? Mabel: This. (in mind) Psst.. Gumball.. (On Gumball and Martha's side, Gumball becomes confused) Gumball: (in mind) Huh? Mabel: (in mind) Hold her hand! Hold her hand! Gumball: (in mind) What the? (turns around) Ohh.. (holds Martha's hand) (Back on Cobby and Mabel's side. They both laughed at Martha's reaction) Cobby: Okay, I admit. That was pretty cool that you did that. (blushes) So, uhm, erghh... Gee, this is awkward. Mabel: (giggles) You're blushing though. Cobby: (feels embarrassed) I, I am?? Oops. (covers his face) Mabel: (giggles) You look cute that way... Voice: Ahem. (They both look at who's talking. It was the woman.) Woman: Visitors from another kingdom have been waiting for you outside, milady. Mabel: What? Another kingdom? Who are these visitors you're talking about? Woman: Uhm... She introduced herself as "Lady Eloisa and Lady Eleanor". Mabel: Eloisa? Eleanor?? Woman: Yes, why? Do you know these people? Mabel: Oh yes, they're one of my friends. (They all walked off) Woman: Alright then. After their visit, your training must begin. Don't be late. Mabel: (sighs and rolls her eyes) Yes... Mistress Ada... Prophecy (Outside the castle is Eloisa, who is patiently waiting for someone, and Eleanor, who is curiously looking at a floating flame) Eleanor: (stares at the flame) Eloisa, do you ever wonder what are these? Eloisa: Well yes, I do know. It is a Sparkling. It is a rare creature that only exists in this kingdom. (The flame explodes, which surprised Eleanor) Eleanor: Yikes! Sister, that thing blew up! Eloisa: (chuckles) Well, they do not like being seen by a living thing. They get frightened and explode. Eleanor: (uninterested) Psh, whatevs. Anyways, what's taking so long?! Eloisa: Eleanor, behave yourself. You need to be patient. This is not your castle. Eleanor: UGHHH! (stomps) Voice: Eloisa! Eleanor! YOU'RE HEREEEEE! (Martha runs down the stairs and hugs both of them...very tightly...) Eleanor: Ow! Ow, you're hurting me! (Gumball walked near them) Gumball: (sighs) She's a strong hugger. Eloisa: (spots Mabel) Ah, milady. (walks near her) How is your...training? Mabel: Yes, ma'am! It was QUITE fun! Eloisa: Oh, have Ada been too hard on you? (giggles) Do not mind her, for she is just a perfectionist. Mabel: Oh, psh! She's never too hard! She's fine! Heh. Heh. (fake smiles) Even though training's deadly and I almost died... (Eloisa grew silent) Mabel: Uhm... Eloisa: Oh, right... How hardworking you are... (thinks) Mabel: (confused) What? Eloisa: Uhm... May I have a word with you? Mabel: Uhh... S-sure! Is it urgent?? Eloisa: I just want to say something to you. But can we kindly go into a place more... private? Mabel: Oh, okay! (to the others) I'll be back in a minute guys! (Eloisa and Mabel walk off. Scene changes to the secret library, the two are looking on the old paintings hung on the walls) Mabel: Woah, I've never been into this place before! But Eloisa, what's this place? Eloisa: The secret library. Mabel: (confused) Oookay, I'm gonna be pretty honest with you for a second. First of all, you're acting weird, is something wrong? Secondly, I'm confused. What are you- Eloisa: I think it is the time to tell the truth... Mabel: Truth?? What truth?? Eloisa: (shows a page) 100 years ago... there was a feud between five kingdoms, all did not end up very well, so they are in the midst of starting a war. But in Keotopia, there was a young lady, not fully aware of everything that is happening around her. She did not know that she can put everything in danger, until one day... While she is asleep, she was awoken by a bright light. She followed it until she reached a very secret room. A room filled with thousands of lights. She was amazed by them, so they entertained her. She laughed and smiled at their show, but they stopped and showed her a spell book. They showed one spell to her and asked her to sing the spell out loud. And so she did... She did not know what will happen, until all the kingdoms start a war. It was chaos and destruction! She saw her loyal subjects, bleeding and suffering. All she can do is to watch them helplessly die in front of her. She was devastated... After the war, she received news that a kingdom has fallen. Fallen because...of a curse. That curse...is the Eternal Flame. And the kingdom that has fallen is... the kingdom that we are on. And because of me, there is a prophecy that the ruler will revive the curse to destroy the kingdom forever. Mabel: (shocked) Woah woah woah... YOU destroyed the kingdom? Eloisa: Y-yes, I did. But it does not matter. Mabel: No worries, Eloisa. I can take care of the kingdom. And I won't bring back that curse! Eloisa: Good... Let us go back. (They both leave) Worry ("The day before the coronation" appears on the screen, and scene changes to Purriana, gazing at Mabel's dress) Purriana: (squeals and jumps excitedly) Oh-ehm-GEE! Sister, you look soooo amazing! (sighs) I'm such a great designer. (Martha noticed something and looked at it suspiciously) Martha: Hey, are those the gloves you wore two weeks ago? Purriana: (looks at her hands) Oh yeah... (to Mabel) Mabs, have you ever tried removing them? Mabel: No, why? Purriana: I think you should take them off now- Mabel: NO! (Purriana and Martha looked shocked) Mabel: I-I mean- Martha: (stands up) Woah woah, you're acting different. I know Mabel, but YOU'RE not Mabel! (suspicious) Are you some kind of paid assassin?! If so, WHERE IS MABEL?! WHERE IS SH- Purriana: (stammers) Martha, please. That's a ridiculous idea! She's not an assassin or what! She's the real deal, yah know?? Martha: (calm) Ohh... Okay. Purriana: But (to Mabel) Why don't you want to take them off? Mabel: N-n-nothing! I-It's just a gift. Yeah! Purriana: From whom? Martha: (sarcastic smirk) From Cobby? Mabel: (nervous) NO. By... ELOISA. YEAH. She uhm wants me to wear it so that I can be...contorable! I-I mean, comfortable! On my coronation! (nervous laughs) (Purriana and Martha are confused, and just shrugged) Purriana: Alright, I'm done with your dress! (turns her around) Tada! You like it?? (Mabel gazes at herself, but then imagines herself destroying the kingdom) Mabel: (in thought) The coronation... I can't believe this. Purriana: (concerned) Is something wrong? Mabel: (breaks out of trance) No. It's fine. It's perfect... Purriana: (squeals) I knew you'd love it! (Later at night, and the scene changes into Mabel's bedroom, where she is sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, giant crystals crawl on the wall to the ceiling, and fire coming out of her hands. The screens zooms to the kingdom, buildings crumble and many people screaming. Then it turns to the people surrounding Mabel.) Mabel: (wakes up and gasps) No! (pants) (She looked around and sees the others asleep) Mabel: (in thought) They're...asleep. It must have been a dream. Maybe I should go outside to get some fresh air... (stands up and sneaks out of the clubhouse) (Mabel is then seen outside, gazing at the night sky) Mabel: You know what, Purriana was right. I should take my gloves off. (takes off her gloves and her eyes widened) (She sees her hands, covered in crystals) Mabel: No... No no no no! What's happening to me?! No. (realizes something) It's the curse... Ohh, no one must about this! Voice: Know about what? (Mabel turns around and sees Cobby. She quickly puts on her gloves, as he approaches to her) Mabel: Oh, n-nothing. I'm just nervous about tomorrow. Cobby: (serious) I know there's something wrong, what is it? Mabel: (in thought) I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Yea, I'll say it to him. (in reality) I'm... I'm... (Cobby is waiting for her answer) Cobby: Come on, say it. Mabel: (sighs, then takes off her gloves) I'm not sure you're going to believe this but, I'm cursed for some reason. And I'M gonna be blamed if I destroy my own kingdom. Cobby; (surprised) What? I know all about the kingdom, but you? Cursed? (shakes his head) Nope. No way. Mabel: Yeah, but how can I explain... this?! (looks at the burnt grass) Cobby: Woah. That happened. Maybe it's for the best to control your powers. Mabel: I guess you're right. Oh, and don't tell everyone about this! Cobby: Don't worry! I'm right here for you. Voice: Right here for what? (Mabel facepalms and wears her gloves on) Cobby: (unamused) Oh great... Martha: (rubs eye) Hey, lovebirds. Up so early? Mabel: Ugh... I'm going back to bed. (walks away) Cobby: Yeah, same. (walks away) Martha: (watches them walk away) Tsk... Weird couple... The Alliance (Next day, scene changes to the clubhouse, where Martha is left behind inside, still asleep and snoring loudly) Martha: (half-asleep) No, Mr. Cheese... (snorts) Don't kill the taco shell... (Gumball, dressed in his ceremonial attire, opens the door) Gumball: (shouts) Martha! Wake up! Martha: (snorts then wakes up) What? (yawns) Gumball: Get up, sleepyhead! Today's coronation day! Martha: (half-asleep) Yep, the corny nation, I get ya'... (wakes up again; fully awake) Wait, CORONATION?! TODAY?! Gumball: Yep. Oh, I should uhm (clears throat) leave you some time. Bye. (goes away and closes the door) Martha: (highly energetic) OOH! SO EXCITED! (gasps) I should wear the dress Purriana has made for me! (rushes in the wardrobe, then comes out wearing her dress) Hmm... Yep. Oh, ha! I should take a shower first! Silly me! (leaves the room) (Meanwhile at the Empire, people from other kingdoms (even from Earth) explore the whole kingdom) Mistress Ada: Welcome to the Fire Empire! Watch your step, everyone! Oh and please be patient for the gates to open! Girl: (to her bodyguards) Ah, the Fire Empire. I can't believe it's back to the way it was before. I can't believe father sent ME to attend at this LOUSY CORONATION. UGH! I despise this kingdom. Mistress Ada: Ma'am, did you say something? Girl: (to Ada) Oh, it's nothing! (fake smiles then frowns after she passes her) (Behind the boxes was Dr. Budur, hiding and spying on the girl) Dr. Budur: Hmm... It seems that girl is evil. Perfect! I can have someone to help me destroy this kingdom once and for all! (evil laughs) Voice: You! (Dr. Budur looked at the one who was talking. It's a man) Man: You DARE to stalk our boss! Who are you and what do you want from her?! Man 2: (to the man) Probably a thief! Let's- Voice: Hey! (They all looked at the one who was talking. It was the girl.) Girl: Don't try to arrest him, or else I'll fire both of you. (approaches them) Man: But ma'am- Girl: (to the man) Not another word. (to Dr. Budur) You. I know you. You're Dr. Budur. Dr. Budur: (stands up) Yes. So, what if I'm Dr. Budur? Girl: I like evil. And I know you're here to destroy the kingdom. If you need help, maybe I can support you. Dr. Budur: Correct. I want this kingdom GONE. But those kids! Those pesky kids will always stop me! Girl: Aww poor you. Hmm... (thinks) Maybe a little help? Dr. Budur: What help? You know this kingdom's weakness?! Girl: Yes. (stammers him) BUT. I'm not ready to give my precious info to you yet until... (evil smirks) You'll let me be part of your evil schemes... Dr. Budur: Alright, alright! Whatever it takes to get the information on how to get rid of this kingdom! Girl: (smirks) Very good. (shakes his hand) I'm Charlotte, by the way. You're lucky to have my help. Dr. Budur: Ugh. Just tell me the kingdom's weakness already! Charlotte: (sighs) Fine! (whispers to him) The kingdom believes in a prophecy that the ruler may someday destroy the kingdom for good with the Eternal Flame. Dr. Budur: So, what is this Eternal Flame you are talking about? Charlotte: I'm glad you asked. The Eternal Flame is a curse that can destroy a kingdom. So, if we make Queenie show her powers, the kingdom will think that she will curse the kingdom for good and then banish her. Dr. Budur: (grins evilly) Hmm... I like it. Finally to get rid of their friend once and for all. And without their precious leader to protect them, we'll take them down little by little until no one will stop us ! Soon, the world is ours! (laughs evilly) Charlotte: (laughs evilly) I like the way you think. Dr. Budur: So, when can we start this...plan? Charlotte: Tonight... (Scene changes to Mabel's room, she is seen practicing in front of a mirror) Mabel: (talking to myself) Okay, I can do this. I know I can! I hope it doesn't end so badly... (stressed out) Calm yourself down! You're gonna be okay! Wait, no I can't! Ohh... I don't know! (calm) Okay, Mabel, y-you heard Cobby! You should control your powers! (sighs, then stares at a candelabra and a jewelry box) Maybe I... Yes. Yes I should. (takes off her gloves) (She grabs the jewelry box and the candelabra, then stands in front of the mirror again) Mabel: See? I-it's not that bad! (sees the candelabra melting and the jewelry box, crystallizing; gasps) No! No no no no! This shouldn't happen! Okay, calm down. You'll only make it worse. (takes a deep breath) You can reverse this. (struggles to reverse it, but failed) No... (Someone opened the door. It is Martha) Martha: Hey there! You ready? Mabel: (wears her gloves immediately) Uhh... Yeah. Martha: Great! Let's go together! Mabel: (nervous laugh) Sure. (They both leave. Purriana, who was outside of the room, joins them) Purriana: OMG, I can't wait! (squeals; to Mabel) You excited, sissy? Mabel: (nervous) I sure can't wait. (in thought) Oh no, I've got a feeling that this will end very badly. I just hope it doesn't! The Coronation (At the coronation, the choir is heard singing a verse) Eloisa: (crowns Mabel then shows the royal orb and the scepter) Mabel: (was about to grab the orb and the scepter but Eloisa interrupts her)